Never Too Much
by KayRich13
Summary: They both had always wondered what this night would bring, and now the night had come.


**Hey guys, I'm back with another little tale for y'all. Inspired by a song from the great Miss Whitney Houston. I hope you enjoy, I would love to hear any feedback. **

The night had been perfect, it had been magical. It had been everything that they had both ever dreamed of. They stepped of the limo hand and hand, and walked into the hotel stopped at the front desk for their room key. The newlyweds headed for the elevator and Will helped her gather the train of her dress as they stepped inside to ride up a few floors. Emma turned and gazed up at him, a small smile gracing her lips. Will smiled brightly back at her as he leaned in to kiss her cheek gently.

Emma's heart fluttered at the feel of his lips soft against her cheek. She took a deep breath as she thought about the possibilities that tonight could bring. To say she was nervous was a complete understatement. What if she couldn't do it, what if she just wasn't ready? What if she upset him because she wasn't ready?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an elevator door opening. Before she had the chance to even think, Will had lifted her off her feet and into his arms.

"Will!" she cried, letting out a surprised giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Will just laughed as he unlocked the door and carried her inside to a lavish honeymoon suite. It was dimly lit, with rose petals and candles that covered almost every surface.

Emma's eyes went wide at the sight and a smile spread across her face. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

"What do you think?" he asked softly as he sat her down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You like it?"

"I love it." Emma whispered back still amazed and taking it all in.

"Good." he mumbled softly as he began placing kisses along her neck. "I'm glad."

A low moan escaped Emma's lungs at the feel of his hot lips against her skin. She blushed slightly and rolled her head back to give him more room.

Will smirked as the sound she had made reached his eardrums. He continued to kiss her neck and his hands slowly slid down to rest at her hips. Oh how he silently wished that all this fabric would just disappear.

Her breathed hitched when she realized that his hands had moved south. She felt her insides began to boil, everything felt warm and she felt dizzy.

"Can you give me a second?" she asked him in a breathy and broken whisper.

Will nodded and released her from his hold. "Of course honey…" he whispered back.

Emma nodded and slid off her shoes before hurrying off to the bathroom.

Will smiled softly as he watched her scurry off; he let out a long sigh as he slipped off his suit jacket and then flopped down onto the huge king sized bed. His mind started racing as he realized what could possibly take place tonight. Oh god, what if he scared her, what if he hurt her? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her grumbling in the other room.

"Crap!" he herded her call in frustration as her body slammed against the door.

"Honey?" he called out confused as he sat up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she called back embarrassed, "My zipper's just stuck."

Will couldn't help but chuckle at her confession, "C'mere and I'll help you…" he told her.

Emma let out a huff of air before opening the door and stumbling out to him in embarrassment, doing her best not trip over her own feet in fabric of her dress.

Will couldn't help but smile, as he watched her make her way over to the bed. He took in a breath as mattress sank ever so slightly when sat down, a few more rose petals scattered their way to the floor. He carefully sat up from behind her, and gently tugged on the small stubborn piece of metal. One simple tug was all it took, before the top of her dress fell free, exposing the skin of her back and shoulders.

He couldn't help himself as he slowly reached out to caress her skin, even if it was only for a mere second. Her skin was hot against the pads of his fingers. In fact, it was on fire. God, he would give anything to touch more of it, to keep touching her.

Emma let out a small gasp under his small touch, it felt really good. It made her almost eager to know how it would feel when his hands would wonder to other parts of her body.

"I..I'll be right back." she mumbled between hitched breaths, before running back off to the bathroom and holding her dress up so that he couldn't see anything else.

Will fell back against the bed closing his eyes tightly, his mind was racing so fast that it was impossible for him to even think straight.

Back in the bathroom, Emma pressed her body up against the door as she tried to collect her thoughts and focus. She could do this, she knew that she could. It was just she was scared, and this was a big step, and big deal. But they were married now, he her husband and she his wife. She knew he could never hurt her, she knew that they loved each other, and this was just another way to express that love.

Fighting to push all of her thoughts aside, she moved from the door, and moved her arms from her chest. The dress quickly fell in a white pool of fabric at her dainty feet. She carefully stepped out of it before groaning in frustration at the realization that the sexy little black nightie that she had planned to surprise Will with, was in the other room in one of her suitcases.

"Well, she breathed, "So much for surprising him."

She unclipped her hair and let it fall in a cascade of messy curls, before taking one last deep breath as she looked in the mirror.

She shook her head before turning around to slowly open the door.

This was it.


End file.
